Ikatan
by kurokonao
Summary: Dengan penuh ragu dan dendam kesumat untuk Kamui, Kagura memaksa langkahnya memasuki toko Shinsengumi-sebuah toko kelontong yang didirikan oleh duo Okita. Sayang seribu sayang, niat ingin 5 detik saja disana malah jadi seharian bersama si Pangeran Sadis.
1. Chapter 1

"Risih- _aru_." Kagura hampir menangis sesenggukan di depan sebuah toko kelontong. "Semoga bukan dia yang jaga tokonya- _aru_."

Hanya sebuah toko yang lumayan besar dan juga merangkap sebagai rumah. Berwarna _peach_ dan di dekat pintu masuk tertulis _'Shinsengumi Okita-chan'_ dalam huruf kanji _._ Ironis memang, namanya dijiplak dengan seenak jidat oleh pemiliknya yang notabenenya seekor anjing ditubuh manusia.

Eh? Bukan kok, bukan Okita Mitsuba yang sukses bikin Hijikata- _kun_ - _nya_ Gin- _san_ klepek-klepek dan beralih ke wanita itu. Tapi adiknya, iya, si pangeran Sadis yang sukses bikin Kagura naik pitam hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Contohnya seperti sekarang. Tepat saat Kagura melongok masuk kedalam toko untuk ngintip siapa yang jaga, dirinya langsung kesambet setan mau ngelempar benda berat ke kepala bungsu Okita itu.

"Apa, China?" Okita Sougo malah nyantai ngelirik dikit ke gadis itu.

Duh, _nggak_ ngeliat Kagura lagi dalam _mood swing_ yang buruk apa? Cowok sadis emang _nggak_ peka.

"Ano ..." Suara Kagura tercekat, sedikit malu untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kami tidak menerima hutang disini. Maaf ya, China."

" _Baka Sadist!"_

Bam!

 **-:-**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**  
 **Ikatan © kurokocuya**

 **Okikagu**

 _ **Warning(s): (mencoba tdk) OOC, AU, 17y.o!Kagura, 19y.o!Sougo, segala kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ada (batuk-batuk, bosen, laper, wasir, etc)**_

 _ **-:-**_

 **Lesson 1: Percayalah, Jika Hatimu Berkata "Ya", maka Kenyataan Berkata "Tidak"**

" _Hiks_. Panas-aru."

Sengatan matahari terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kilaunya membuat Kagura menyipitkan mata. Kagura terpaksa menarik kembali langkahnya untuk berteduh di toko _Shinsengumi._

Gadis bersurai _vermillion_ itu memang suka cuek sampai-sampai lupa mengecek kalender tamu bulanannya. Ah, terima kasih Tuhan karena stok pembalut Kagura habis. Terima kasih lagi karena kakaknya yang bodoh (tapi bisa diandalkan untuk beli pembalut) sedang ada kelas dengan Gin-chan. Karena Kagura ingin duduk (dan tidak ingin menerima pertanyaan _'Kagura, bercak merah apa ini?'_ ) terpaksalah ia buru-buru ke toko kelontong terdekat dengan jaket yang ia ikat dipinggang.

Risih sekali, perutnya juga tidak mau diajak kompromi (disaat seperti ini malah sakit, dasar perut sialan). _Double_ sial karena ia lupa bawa payung yang biasa ia bawa.

Niatnya ingin lima detik saja di toko _Shinsengumi_ buat beli pembalut. Tapi tidak sampai lima detik gadis itu sudah membanting pintu masuk.

Intinya, Kagura _gengsi_ buat masuk lagi dan nanya, " _Sadis, aku mau beli pembalut yang 18 cm"._ _Plus,_ Sougo adalah pria dan tidak mengerti _penderitaan_ wanita jika sedang dalam masa ovulasi.

Manik mata gadis itu masih menyipit saat ia memilih duduk di sudut depan toko.

Jalanan terlihat sepi (ya, memangnya siapa yang mau keluar panas-panas begini?). _Huh._ Kagura mengasihani dirinya sendiri, tidak berani mengambil resiko jika ruam-ruam merah bermunculan di kulitnya. Terima kasih lagi Tuhan ... karena alergi panas matahari turun ke gennya.

Ponsel? Tidak bawa.

 _Memangnya sesial apa aku ini?!_ Kagura membatin.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kagura mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan lonceng yang berbunyi.

Ah, ada yang keluar.

Senyum kemenangan Kagura tampilkan-berharap jika orang itu bawa payung dan Kagura bisa nebeng, tapi segera memudar ketika sosok-yang-paling-tidak-ingin-ia-temui-lah-yang-keluar.

"Oh China, kau masih disini?" tanya Okita Sougo datar.

Kagura membuang wajahnya, "Cih, pertanyaan macam apa itu." Kenyataan bahwa toko ini milik _rival_ nya sempat terlupakan.

"Hee ... jadi sedang apa kau disini? Men- _stalking_ ku ya? Atau beneran mau ngutang?"

Sendal rumahan yang melayang berhasil dielakkan Sougo.

"Apa-apaan sendal kelinci ini, China?" Sougo mengambil sendal Kagura.

 _"Urusai-aru!"_

Nah, Sougo menyeringai mendapati lawan bicaranya mulai terpancing. Kagura langsung was-was ketika lelaki itu malah ikutan duduk disampingnya. Tak lupa dengan menambahkan senyum di wajah _shota_ nya.

"Jangan sok-sok ganteng seperti itu, _teme."_ Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Kagura. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Sadis brengsek!" Kagura melayangkan tendangannya, yang tentu saja ditangkis Sougo dengan mudah.

"Kagura- _chan_ , tak kusangka kau menyukai hal manis seperti ini. Maksudku ... Kau gadis yang rakus, brutal, ketua klub karate, rakus, tomboy, tak peduli penampilan, rakus, dan tak akan ada yang mau denganmu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan rakus 3 kali?! Dan apa-apaan komentar terakhirmu itu?!"

"Ah, itu ya." Sougo balas menatap mata Kagura yang menajam. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagura, membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati dan hampir saja meninju Sougo jika tangannya tak ditahan oleh Sougo. "China ..." bisik Sougo seduktif di telinganya.

Merinding? Tentu saja! Yang Kagura tau tentang Sougo itu hanyalah kesadisan dan kejahilan lelaki itu! Dan apa-apaan bisikan lembut tadi? Demi bra hitam Otose sebentar lagi meteor akan jatuh!

Kagura menggigit bibirnya, tak tahan dengan atmosfir yang diciptakan oleh makhluk sadis dihadapannya. Kagura sedikit melenguh ketika Sougo menjilat telinganya.

"B-bodoh ..."

 _Terkutuklah-aru! Ini didepan umum! Kenapa aku ketiban sial saja daritadi?! Jalanan yang sepi lebih memilih Sadis daripada aku! Gin-chan ... aku akan hamil-aru._

Tangan Sougo menyelip ke belakang punggung Kagura. Hembusan nafasnya benar-benar membuat Kagura merinding seperti melihat hantu.

"Karena China ..."

.

 _Are?_ _Nafasnya bau mint. Apa dia selalu makan permen karet rasa mint?_

.

Sougo memajukan tubuhnya, memojokkan tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dinding.

 _Harum tubuhnya ... lemon, kah?_

.

Hidung mancungnya ia gesekkan ke daun telinga Kagura.

 _Keringatnya ... bau-aru._

.

"China ... Tidak akan ada yang mau dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu."

 _"BANKAI_!"

"OHOK!"

-:-

"Kagura- _chan,_ aku dan Toushiro- _san_ mau keluar sebentar. Aku titip Sou- _chan_ dan toko ya."

Kagura menatap malas kearah Mitsuba, "Kalau tokonya sih tidak apa-apa, Mitsuba- _nee,_ tapi kalau Sadis ini dititipin juga bisa-bisa toko kalian hancur- _aru,"_ celetuknya.

Mitsuba tertawa kecil, "Ehehe, tidak kok. Sou- _chan_ akan jadi anak yang baik, _nee_?"

Mata Kagura berbinar, "Whoaa! Budak yang baik- _aru kaa_?"

"China, aku ini tipe S, seharusnya kau yang jadi budakku." Sougo membalas dengan mata yang seperti ikan mati.

Ah, pipinya terasa dingin. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Sou- _chan,_ tidak baik berkata begitu pada seorang gadis."

"Asal _ane-ue_ tau, makhluk yang ada di depan _ane-ue_ itu bukan seorang gadis, tapi monster berlendir yang punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan planet ini."

"Sadis, kuanggap itu pujian karna kau mengakui aku kuat."

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

Mitsuba tersenyum maklum kepada keduanya, "Aku boleh titip toko, kan?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Kagura menatap Mitsuba ragu. Rencananya, setelah ini ia mau pulang. Mungkin memanjakan diri dengan makan camilan sambil nonton tv tidak buruk, apalagi jika pendingin ruangan diaktifkan. Toh, Gintoki yang notabenenya sebagai ayah angkat gadis itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi kalau lihat Mitsuba- _nee_ dan umur toko ini jika si Sadis yang jaga ...

"Aku tidak yakin, Mitsuba- _nee,"_ ujarnya. "Hee, kenapa?"

Kagura mengaduh kesakitan, memegangi perutnya dan melirih. "Perutku! Pe-perutku! Aku mau melahirkan ... Mits-suba- _n-nee_!"

 _Eh?_ Kagura heran ketika tak ada reaksi apapun. Ia membuka matanya, masih memegangi perutnya yang _sakit._ Mitsuba masih tersenyum, mata si Sadis sudah mirip mata Gin- _chan_ saja, dan tunangan Mitsuba-Hijikata Toushiro yang duduk di kanan Kagura masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Sadar bahwa aktingnya gagal, Kagura mendengus kesal dan beralih ke _mode dramatis._

"Ta-tapi aku mau istirahat, Mitsuba- _nee_! Perutku benar-benar sakit. Bagaimana kalau Gin- _chan_ dan Kamui pulang dan aku tidak ada di rumah? Kalau mereka tau aku bersama Sadis, dia akan dimutilasi!" Kagura menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal.

Kesal pada Sougo, bukan Mitsuba.

"China!" Sougo kaget, hampir melonjak dari kursinya dan menatap gadis itu tak percaya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?!"

"Hoi, kau ingin ku mutilasi?"

Fokus Kagura kembali beralih pada Mitsuba yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sougo.

Sungguh, kalau bisa, Kagura ingin berada dimana saja asalkan tidak bersama Sougo. Gadis itu mau saja menjaga toko-toh Mitsuba juga pernah menitipkan tokonya beberapa kali pada Kagura (yang kebetulan tidak ada Sougo saat itu). Tapi, Kagura beneran trauma! Terakhir kali dia menjaga toko dan ada Sougo saat itu, tokonya hancur, mereka babak belur, tangan Kagura juga terkilir, dan parahnya Sakata Gintoki disuruh Hijikata Toushiro mengganti rugi seluruhnya!

Gintoki bisa saja menolak, mengatakan bahwa insiden itu bukan sepenuhnya salah anak gadisnya. Mitsuba juga tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau melihat Hijikata yang ... _"Awas kalau kau_ _meminjam uang_ _lagi padaku! Jangan berbicara padaku lagi, keriting bego!"_

Yah, Gin- _san_ tidak bisa apa-apa jika lihat Hijikata- _kun_ ngambek begitu. Tapi, ini masih _fic straight_ kok. Cuma, Gintoki sering cemburu aja liat _rival_ -nya bersemu merah jika bersama Mitsuba, sedangkan bersamanya pasti adu mulut dan fisik _mulu. Biasa si, laki' yha._

Kembali ke masa sekarang dimana Kagura berusaha nolak untuk jaga toko.

Kagura membuat wajahnya seimut mungkin untuk narik perhatian wanita bersurai coklat pasir itu. "Mitsuba- _nee_... memangnya kenapa kalau Sadis saja yang jaga? Aku pulang saja, ya? Antarin aku, ya?" ucap Kagura memelas.

"Tapi, kurasa ..." Mitsuba menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap ke arah adik tersayangnya. "Bagaimana, Sou- _chan?_ Kau tidak akan kesepian, kan? Aku dan Toushiro- _san_ mungkin akan pulang malam."

Sougo tampak berpikir sebentar, menatap Kagura dengan malas dan beralih ke kakaknya dengan wajah paling cemerlang. Pria itu tersenyum tulus pada kakaknya. Kagura heran, bagaimana pria sadis itu bisa langsung lembek terhadap kakaknya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _ane-ue,"_ kata Sougo pada Mitsuba. Wanita 26 tahun itu menatap ragu wajah adiknya yang masih tersenyum. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, loh."

Sougo menggeleng, "Aku sudah besar, _ane-ue._ Lagipula, monster bodoh yang duduk di depan _ane-ue_ hanya akan membuat masalah dan menghabiskan isi kulkas kita."

"Hoi pantat ayam, siapa yang kau panggil monster bodoh?" Kagura menyambung dalam percakapan sambil memakan kue jahe yang di sediakan Mitsuba.

Mengabaikan adik tersayang dan _calon_ adik iparnya yang saling meleparkan aura membunuh, Mitsuba tersenyum penuh maklum dan mengangguk. "Mungkin aku hanya khawatir kau akan kesepian," ucap wanita itu.

"Sudah?" Tunangan Mitsuba bertanya, sudah bosan karena sedari tadi tidak pergi juga. Mitsuba menjawab dengan kode.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika sendirian?" tanya Mitsuba.

"Um!"

Kagura hanya melirik dengan kesal.

"Kau yakin, Sou-chan?"

"Um!"

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang datang?"

" _Ane-ue_ aku ini 19 tahun."

"Tetap saja aku tak bisa meningg-"

"GAAAAAHHH!" Kagura berteriak kesetanan, tak tahan dengan ocehan kedua saudara didepannya. "AKU MENGERTI, AKU MENGERTI-ARU! Jaga toko dan Sou- _chan_ kan, _ane-ue_?! Ya, ya aku akan menjaganya!"

Dan percaya atau tidak, Mitsuba menampilkan seringaian licik setara Sougo.

"Pokoknya serahkan saja Sadis dan toko padaku, Mitsuba- _nee_! Jangan khawatir-aru! Aku pasti menjaga mereka seperti aku menjaga anakku sendiri- _aru na_! _Hora-hora,_ pergi saja sana, nanti kalian terlambat. Jangan sampai TBC mu kumat loh, _ane-ue!_ Jangan sampai-aru! Ah, Tosshi belikan aku sukonbu yang banyak ya," Kagura memekik kesetanan dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis. Mukanya berurat-urat, matanya malah keatas seperti Gintoki yang kaget saat Kagura kencan dengan pria yang tingginya melebihi atap rumah. Daripada TBC Mitsuba kumat, dan Sougo pasti akan membunuhnya, mending dia mengikuti drama duo Okita ini.

Bukan berarti Kagura takut pada Sougo! Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui Sougo setara dengan kakaknya yang lebih kuat darinya. Tch! Demi apapun gadis itu tak akan menanggalkan harga dirinya untuk orang sadis yang tak punya perasaan!

Hijikata memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku ketika mendengar namanya disebut. "Siapa yang kau panggil Tosshi, hah? Dan jangan minta yang aneh-aneh padaku, si keriting bego itu tak akan mau mengganti uangku," kata Hijikata menggigit rokoknya.

Hijikata berdiri diikuti oleh Mitsuba. Kedua pasangan yang sebentar lagi menikah itu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku kan tidak bilang pakai uang Gin- _chan-aru._ Pokoknya belikan saja- _aru na._ Kalau kau tidak belikan, jangan nikahin anjing pelit itu, Mitsuba- _nee_ ," ujar Kagura santai.

"Jangan sementang aku ini polisi kau boleh memanggilku anjing, bocah sialan!" Hijikata tak dapat menahan amarahnya dan berakhir mengatai gadis itu.

Mitsuba tertawa kecil, "Imut sekali."

"Tch. Aku kasihan dengan Gintoki yang mengurusmu."

Gelas keramik melayang.

 _"Jaa ne, Mitsuba-nee!"_

 _"Ittekimasu."_

"Hijikata- _san,_ jangan lupa mati ketabrak mobil atau aku yang repot harus membunuhmu."

"Mati saja kalian, dasar bocah-bocah brengsek!"

Tepat setelah itu pintu kembali tertutup. Kagura menghela nafas malas melirik kearah Sougo. Untunglah Mitsuba meminjamkan perlengkapan wanitanya pada Kagura. Gadis bercepol dua itu bisa duduk dengan tenang sekarang. Mitsuba juga membuat teh dan camilan-bermaksud agar sakit perut Kagura tidak kambuh lagi.

"Hoi, China, aku mau tidur." Suara Sougo menarik atensi Kagura.

"Hah?" Kagura menautkan alisnya, "Kalau begitu aku pinjam payung-aru." Tangannya menunjuk payung berwarna kuning yang digantung di dinding toko.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sougo.

"Tentu saja pulang-aru. Kau kira aku mau berbagi oksigen denganmu?"

Sougo menatap Kagura datar. Tangan kanannya meraih payung yang ditunjuk Kagura. Ia berdiri menuju pintu, hendak membukanya ketika Kagura memanggil. "Hoi, mau kemana kau? Aku pinjam payungmu, Sadis."

Sougo mengangkat payungnya, "Kalau begitu ambil sendiri." Pria itu membuang payungnya ke aspal.

Aspal = jalanan = ruang terbuka = panas matahari.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SADIIIIIS?! BAGAIMANA AKU PULANG SEKARANG?! KAU MAU MENAHANKU DISINI, YA?! KAU TIDAK MAU AKU PULANGKAN?!"

Suara petir dan pekikan Kagura menyatu. Mata gadis itu menghitam, urat-urat kemarahan memenuhi dahi gadis itu.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Eh, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin kau pulang. Kau tau, seorang gadis dan pria dalam satu ruangan itu tidak boleh, tapi bukan berarti aku menganggapmu seorang gadis, lho. Aku hanya membantumu menjalankan amanah _ane-ue_ saja," ujar Sougo berjalan kearah Kagura dan kembali duduk.

Kagura menghentak meja dengan kuat. " _Tsundere_ -mu membuatku jijik-aru!"

Sougo terdiam. Kagura mendecih pelan dan meminum tehnya dengan kesal.

Sougo tak mengerti, kenapa dirinya tak menolak usulan kakaknya untuk mengajak gadis itu menjaga toko bersama. _Kagura_ dan _kedamaian_ adalah frasa yang tidak pernah cocok, mustahil, dan terlalu sulit untuk sekedar dituliskan. Sougo sebenarnya tidak membenci gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kagura memiliki rupa yang enak untuk dipandang.

Rambutnya berwarna senja, benar-benar waktu terdamai yang pernah dimiliki Okita Sougo karena tunangan Mitsuba tidak pernah ada dirumah saat senja datang. Mata anak gadis Gintoki itu berwarna biru, benar-benar menenangkan dan menyejukkan. Dan senyuman tulus Kagura adalah salah satu hal yang sangat membuat Sougo mengerti arti kedamaian.

Tapi tetap saja, _Kagura_ dan _kedamaian_ itu bukanlah frasa yang indah.

 _Tapi mungkin ... tidak buruk juga?_

"Wajahmu seperti om-om pedo saja melihatku begitu-aru." Gadis itu sadar ketika pria yang akrab dipanggilnya Sadis, melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

 _Ya ... mungkin._

"Sudah tertangkap basah melihati wajahku malah sok bersikap _tsundere_ begitu. Cih."

"China, teh-mu meluber, tuh."

"E-eh?!"

* * *

 **Hawo ... adakah yang berminat dengan cerita ini? Ingin lanjut atau sudahan?**

 **Ini cerita sebenarnya udah nganggur di draft selama setahun lebih t-t dan baru terselesaikan 3 chapter. Berhubung sudah mau liburan, jadi saya putuskan untuk posting disini.**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lesson 2: Biasanya, Pelanggan Pertama itu Istimewa**

"China, mau main SM denganku?"

 _"Aho ka?_ "

"Aku bosan, ayo main SM denganku," ucap Sougo datar lagi.

Sudah jam 1 siang, tapi _pelanggan pertama_ kedua pasanga-orang itu masih belum datang juga. Sougo sempat mengira Kagura itu bawa sial.

Kagura mengambil kue jahe yang tadi disediakan Mitsuba. "Kau akan mati sebelum menyentuhku, Sadis," celetuknya santai. Matanya menyelidik ke seluruh penjuru toko, lalu berhenti untuk menatap Sougo.

"Tokomu sepi sekali-aru. Aku tidak heran karna barang yang kau jual terlalu memalukan untuk disebut."

Terdapat dua stand di dalam toko _Shinsengumi._ Yang kanan menjual berbagai pernak-pernik _Kabuki-chou,_ seperti barang-barang, makanan, coklat, dan keripik pedas ala Okita Mitsuba. Yang kiri ... yah ano ... kau bisa menemukan pernak-pernik _Yoshiwara_ disana.

"Memangnya kenapa, China? Aku bahkan memiliki pelanggan tetap," kata Sougo sambil memakan kue jahe Kagura.

Kagura menaikkan kakinya keatas meja. Stand di sebelah kanan memang menyediakan kursi dan meja untuk pelanggan.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang membeli daganganmu, Do-S sialan."

"Permisi, apa pesananku sudah siap, Okita- _san_?"

Suara lonceng berbunyi menarik atensi kedua insan itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai senada Kagura masuk dengan senyum _innocent_ nya.

"Ara, Kagura- _chan_ ternyata disini. _Onii-chan_ mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku khawatir tau," ujar Kamui tersenyum dan duduk di samping Kagura, mencomot kue jahe yang tinggal sedikit di atas meja.

"Ternyata yang beli memang orang bodoh-aru."

"Heee ... tumben sekali _imouto-chan_ dan _ahokita-san_ akur. Apa meteor akan jatuh, ya? :)" Kamui mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman makna tersembunyi. Dirinya tak melihat Mitsuba, membuatnya tidak ragu memanggil tuan rumah _'ahokita_ '.

"Aku tidak sudi damai dengan orang ini, Kamui. Lagipula, kenapa kau disini? Kau bolos kuliah, ya?"

"Sebagai pasangan kami juga ada romantisnya, lho, _ani-ue_ ," kata Sougo. Kagura di hadapannya sudah memuntahi piring kue jahe. "Siapa yang kau panggil _ani-ue?"_ Ah, senyuman Kamui memang yang terbaik. "Hmm ... Kalau dibilang bolos sih, iya. Tapi itu karna Ginpachi- _sensei_ ngupil terus dan ngomongin _Jump,_ jadi aku robek saja _Jump_ kebanggaannya," balasnya pada Kagura.

"Jangan menghina Gin- _chan_ yang sedang ngupil, ya! Kau mau kukasih upil?" Kagura dengan kesal memasukkan jarinya ke dalam goa emas. Sougo bergidik ngeri, Kamui hanya tersenyum polos ketika adiknya malah mengelapkan tangannya ke kaos Kamui. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tawa setan dari gadis itu. "AHAHAHA AHAHAHA."

"Apa pesananku sudah siap?" Kamui bertanya sambil menahan kepala Kagura yang sudah ingin sekali menggeploknya. Kali ini fokus ke arah Sougo yang sedari tadi menatap calon istri dan calon kakak iparnya.

Sougo tidak menjawab, memilih melenggang ke stand sebelah kiri dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan.

Bungkusan itu ia lempar ke arah Kamui yang ditangkap dengan sempurna.

"Heh." Sougo menyeringai sombong, "Sesuai pesananmu, cambuk level 75 tempahan Amerika yang mampu membunuh Shen L*ng dengan sekali cambuk." Sougo mempertahankan seringaiannya, merasa bangga dengan barang yang ia jual.

Kamui melongok kedalam isi bungkusan yang dilempar Sougo, "Apa cambuk ini bekerja untuk Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Kamui menatap Sougo. Kagura melebarkan matanya, hendak meninju Kamui kalau saja pria bermanik biru itu tak menahan kepalanya.

"Oh? Tidak. China hanya punyaku, kakak ipar. Cambuk itu tidak akan bekerja sekalipun kau menggunakannya pada China. Heh."

"Apa kau ingin kubunuh, _Ahokita-san?_ :)" tanya Kamui ramah.

Mendadak alarm wanita Kagura berbunyi. _Bahaya._ Toko Shinsengumi akan beneran hancur dan TBC Mitsuba- _nee_ akan kumat! _"Chotto matte-aru!"_ teriak Kagura sembari menengahi Sougo dan Kamui.

Yang satu mengeluarkan aura merah dan yang satu lagi aura hitam. Benar-benar tak ada bagusnya. Menempatkan Sougo dan Kamui dalam satu ruangan sama saja dengan mengibarkan bendera perang untuk _tit*an._

"Hoi, hoi, kau juga mengejek nama adikmu, lho." Seringai Sougo lebih jelas

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kedua orang sadis itu saling melayangkan pukulan ke pipi masing-masing. Dengan seringaian yang masih bertahan, Sougo dan Kamui kembali bangkit dan menghantam satu sama lain. Kagura sendiri masih menolak kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

PRANG!

Cawan yang tadinya digunakan untuk meminum teh kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat pergumulan panas Sougo dan Kamui _(sekali lagi, ini masih fic_ straight, _kok)._ Kue jahe yang terinjak terdengar. Sougo dengan cepat mengambil pedang kayu yang tadinya menjadi hiasan dinding dan mengarahkannya tepat ke dada pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

Merasa tak mau kalah, Kamui mengangkat payung ungu kesayangannya, menangkis pedang kayu Sougo, membuat _bokuto_ pria bersurai pasir itu terlepas. _Celah,_ Kamui tentu tidak membuang kesempatan untuk menonjok bungsu Okita itu. Sayang, Kamui kalah cepat karena kepalan Sougo menghantam tangan pria itu.

Payung ungunya terlepas. " _Ya-ya ... me-te."_ Kedua pasang mata sadis itu menginginkan lebih. _"Yamete-aru."_

Kedua pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, siap mengincar wajah sang lawan saat orang yang tidak terduga masuk kedalam pertarungan mereka.

"Gya, gya, gya ... baru sebentar aku meninggalkanmu dan kau sudah berbuat onar disini, hm? _Ttaku,_ aku langsung pulang ketika bel bunyi. Kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan gajiku yang dipotong, sudah kucincang habis kau, Kamui-kun."

Si keriting berambut putih—Sakata Gintoki—yang tak lain merupakan ayah angkat kedua saudara Yato itu masih berdiri diantara Kamui dan Sougo. Kagura sedikit bergeser guna menghindari pecahan kaca cawan dan meja yang berserakan ( _read: tidak ingin kena imbas)_. _Yosh! Sudah ada Gin-_ chan _jadi aku tidak perlu turun tangan!_ Kagura senang bukan main (padahal tadi Kagura ingin masuk ke perkelahian untuk balas dendam).

Sougo menelan ludah. Bagaimanapun, _danna_ adalah salah seorang yang paling dihormatinya setelah _ane-ue_ dan Kondo- _san._ Bisa saja setelah kejadian ini nilainya dipotong diam-diam oleh _orang yang diakui Kagura sebagai kekasihnya._

Kamui sendiri masih tersenyum. "Maaf merepotkanmu, _samurai-san._ :)" kata Kamui tanpa rasa bersalah. Yah, sebenarnya setiap kata dari mulutnya memang tak berperasaan.

Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangannya melewati kepala dua lelaki pemilik tinggi 170 cm itu. TAK! TAK!

" _Danna!_ Apa-apaan ini?"

Kamui sudah terkapar di lantai akibat pukulan telak dari Gintoki.

"MEREPOTKAN, NDASMU! LO KIRA GAJI GUE SEBULAN CUKUP BUAT NYUMPEL MULUT SI RAMBUT V ITU?! _XIAN YING!_ SI POLISI BUSUK ITU PASTI SENGAJA HIDANGIN TEH PAKE CAWAN YANG SETARA SAMA SEMVAK SHOGUN! BISA-BISA GUE GAK MAKAN SETAUN DAN BERAKHIR JADI MADAO YANG NGAMBANG DI SELOKAN! ITU IBLIS EMANG PINTERNYA NGERAMPAS UANG ORANG PAKE JABATAN!" Sakata Gintoki mengakhiri curhatannya, menggigit rokok yang diapit oleh bibir pecinta manis itu saking kesalnya.

"Tinggal minta uang sama Papi."

 _"Teme!"_

Jari telunjuk Yato Kamui yang beberapa detik lalu teracung, sudah patah dibuat sepatu Sakata Gintoki.

"Jual saja anak gadis _danna."_

Kepala Okita Sougo yang beberapa detik lalu terangkat, sudah kembali menghantam lantai akibat kaki mulus Yato Kagura.

 _"D-domestic ... Vi-o ... len-ce,"_ gumam keduanya.

-:-

" _Samurai-san, hiddoi-aru-aru,"_ ujar Kamui sepelan mungkin pada Sougo.

Sougo tidak menoleh, masih membersihkan beling-beling kaca yang berserakan dibawah lantai. " _Iia,_ yang benar itu _aru-DEATH."_ Sougo meralat ucapan pria yang senasib dengannya, diimbuhi dengan kata _tradermark_ salah satu karakter anime sebelah.

Yosh. Mari kita lihat Sakata Gintoki dan Yato Kagura yang duduk di belakang kedua lelaki itu.

"HAHAHA AHAHAH AHAHAHAHA! BERSIHKAN YANG BENAR, DASAR PASANGAN HOMO SADIS!" Kagura beberapa kali menghentakkan tali cambuk milik Kamui ke lantai, niatnya ingin berlagak _sok_ sadis. Tapi yang namanya Yato itu pasti sadis, jadilah Kagura mukul-mukul pantat Sougo yang membelakanginya.

" _China,_ sudah kubilang aku ini tipe S. Yang tadi kuajak main SM itu kau yang jadi M nya," ujar Sougo kesal setelah tangannya menangkap tali cambuk yang berasal dari dagangannya. Pantatnya sakit. Tapi hati kecilnya bilang, selama Kagura yang mukul tidak akan apa-apa, tapi lagi, mana mungkin bungsu sadis Okita itu mau menjadi M hanya karena seorang gadis. Cih, lihat wajah gadis itu. Sougo benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Kagura menjadikannya anjing piaraan. Sougo sudah bertekad, gadis senja itu akan mendapatkan ganjarannya nanti!

"HAH?! Gin-chan, babi nomor 002 bahaya-aru."

"Yooosh." Gintoki mengunci target, menarik pelatuk bazooka, dan ...

*piiiiiiiiip*

Maaf, adegan selanjutnya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata untuk pembaca di rumah.

Satu hal yang dipelajari Okita Sougo hari ini; melamar Kagura akan lebih merepotkan daripada membaca buku panduan milik K*ro-sensei kedepannya.

Eh? Apa tadi?


	3. Chapter 3

"Haaaah? Apa katamu tadi?" Gintoki memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke telinga, mana tau dia salah dengar ucapan anak gadisnya.

"Aku tidak ikut pulang, Gin- _chan,"_ ulang Kagura kesal.

Pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan-umur pasti tidak diketahui-yang masih memakai baju kerjanya berupa jas putih khas dosen Universitas Gintama itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kagura masih normal kok. Sougo yang membenamkan kepalanya di meja tanda kelelahan juga masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja. _Ahoge_ Kamui yang berada di rangkulan pria itu tanda mau mati juga masih mengacung.

Berarti ... "Ah, apa meteor akan jatuh, ya?"

Bogem mentah ditelan Sakata Gintoki bulat-bulat.

 **Lesson 3:** _ **Baper**_ **itu Tidak Baik**

Jam dua lewat 10 menit. _Shinsengumi Okita-_ chan masih sepi pelanggan. Terik matahari diluar juga sangat menyengat, untung saja, UNTUNG SAJA di toko ada AC hasil jerih payah _Oni no Fukuchou_ kita.

Dan ... disinilah otp tercinta kita sedang malas-malasan. Dengan menggeser beberapa meja dan kursi, Okita Sougo menggelar tikar lembut bermotif _'S'_ di lantai. Persetan dengan pelanggan, gadis monster yang berbaring di sampingnya hampir mati kepanasan walaupun ada AC. Sougo sendiri malas mengambil minuman kaleng dingin di dalam rumah, menurutnya buang-buang energi, dan energinya terlalu berharga hanya untuk mengambil minuman untuk Kagura juga.

"Tak kusangka _danna_ mengidap _daughter complex,"_ kata Sougo tiba-tiba, membuat Kagura menoleh pada lelaki itu.

Kagura menghentikan kipasnya, menelan ludah karena hampir dehidrasi. "Papi mana yang mau meninggalkan anak gadisnya dengan pria sadis nan menjengkelkan sepertimu-aru? Lebih baik ambilkan aku nilo dingin, keberadaanmu akan lebih berharga bila bisa disuruh-suruh-aru," kata Kagura.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sougo. Sudah cukup harga dirinya terinjak-injak tadi, dan tanpa sadar Sougo menendang tubuh Kagura hingga mengguling keluar dari tikar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _kuso gaki?!"_

"Menendangmu."

Kini, giliran dahi Kagura yang muncul perempatan. Memang, _tiada hari tanpa bertengkar._ Kagura kembali masuk kedalam tikar, berbaring membelakangi Sougo yang menatap langit-langit toko. Untuk beberapa menit, terjadi keheningan. Angin AC yang berhembus kearah keduanya membuat suasana sedikit mencair. Sougo hampir saja tertidur kalau Kagura tidak angkat bicara.

"Oi, sadis," panggil gadis Kankou itu. Sougo tidak menjawab, masih menutup matanya tetapi mendengarkan perkataan Kagura. "A-aku ... b-bukannya ingin menemanimu disini, ya! T-tadi itu aku hanya menjalankan amanah Mitsuba- _nee_ saja-aru." Yato bungsu itu menahan napasnya. Gugup, mungkin? Tapi, ayolah ... ini kan obrolan tidak penting.

"Lalu?" Sepertinya Sougo tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Y-ya, j-jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku modus ingin berduaan denganmu saja-aru. Kau itu menyebalkan, berbagi oksigen denganmu saja aku terpaksa-aru." Entah kenapa bagian menyindirnya malah lancar.

"Hirup saja mayones Hijibaka _-san._ Aku bersedia mengambilnya kalau kau mau," ucap Sougo.

Sumpah, Kagura kesal bukan main. "Ingin sekali aku melakukan rencana pembunuhan untukmu-aru."

" _Maa, ganbatte naa."_

Kagura menghembuskan nafas. _SI SADIS INI MEMANG TIDAK ADA PEKANYA-ARU!_

"S-Sou ... Sougo _no baka!"_

 _Eh?_

Mendadak organ tubuh Sougo berhenti semua. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan, _"Terserahmu, kuso gaki."_

Tapi ...

Kagura memanggil dengan nama kecilnya?

Maksudku ... Halo? Apa ada dokter kejiwaan disini?

Sougo menutup rasa kekagetannya. Gadis ini pasti ada maunya. Kalau ingin menghina dia bisa memanggil _'sadis',_ kan? Bukannya itu yang selama ini dia lakukan? Jadi, apa-apaan dia memanggil _'Sougo'_ begitu? Apa gadis itu memang punya hati seperti remaja perempuan lainnya? Seperti ... Cewek yang malu-malu ngajak cowok atau _senpai_ ke taman belakang cuma buat nyatain cinta dengan gagap-gagap? Cewek yang ... feminim? Manis? _Moe? Kawaii?_ Atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu semua?

Sumpah Sougo ingin muntah di tempat sekarang.

Kagura jelas bukan Soyo atau Nobume yang diam-diam juga mengikuti _fashion_ terkini. Kagura _masa bodoh._ Selama ia bisa makan banyak, hidupnya akan bahagia. Jadi kemungkinan, Kagura juga tidak peduli dalam dunia percintaan.

Sougo berpikir keras. _APA-APAAN ITU?!._ Teriaknya dalam pernah terpikir sedikitpun Kagura akan menunjukkan sisi kewanitaannya.

Gugup ... terhadap seorang pria?

Terlebih lagi ... _senpai_ Kagura saat di SMA dahulu?

 _SHIMATTA! DIA MENEMBUS PERTAHANANKU!_

Tak ambil pusing, Sougo bangkit dari tidurnya. "O-oi, dengerin gak?!"

Sayang seribu sayang, yang bersangkutan malah masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kagura yang ingin melayangkan sendal kelincinya (lagi).

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sougo kembali dengan membawa nampan. Diletakkannya di dekat Kagura, sedangkan si Sadis Okita itu sudah membuka tutup kaleng minuman dinginnya. Menyadari tak ada respon yang diberikan Kagura (karena gadis itu tidur membelakanginya), ia menyentuh kaleng minuman dinginnya ke kulit Kagura.

Kagura memekik kecil, tapi tak lama kemudian berbalik menghadap Sougo. Manik birunya mengedip pelan, melihat Sougo yang menyodorkan sekaleng nilo dingin yang nampak menggiurkan untuk diteguk.

Untuk sesaat, Kagura terdiam. Tak menyangka si Sadis itu mau-mau saja mengambilkan nilo dingin untuk Kagura. Apa pria ini sudah menerima takdirnya sebagai budak Kagura?

"Jangan kebaperan. Kau menjijikkan kalau bersikap manis, China."

Kagura menyesal sempat terpana.

"TEMEEEE!"


End file.
